The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0007’.
‘ABRZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0007’ has deep purple flowers, a compact and mounding habit with strong vigor and is very winter hardy.
‘ABRZ0007’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘H2669-52’ with purple flowers and less branching compared to ‘ABRZ0007’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0007’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G1509-52’ with deep purple flower color with an eye and larger leaves compared to ‘ABRZ0007’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0007’was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.